The Reveal
by Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever
Summary: Nothing can ever be peaceful for too long. When a strange girl invents a device that can pull people out of anywhere and place them in a movie-theater-like room, what does she do? She uses it! She pulls the characters of HTTYD, RoTG, Brave, and Tangled in to the room to watch a series of movies. Sounds simple, right? No. These movies are about them...before these events take place.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided not to update**_** Problematic **_**more than twice a month **_**tops**_** guys, but no less than once. So, that's where this came from, which I will be updating more frequently. I've also had this CRAZY (completely insane and bonkers) idea for a story for a while, which you may see. But let me tell you something about this story: I will try not to make this as completely cliché and annoying some of the others, but I made the HORRIBLE, AWFUL mistake of watching Big Four fan videos on YouTube… my advice: don't. I feel so sad, I actually **_**cried **_**at a **_**happy **_**video once because the Big Four, or Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons would never be a movie. It made me sad. But enough talk, please come read my so-completely-kind of-hopefully-not-cliché story! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**This is a "watching the movies" fanfic with the cast of Tangled, Brave, and How To Train Your Dragon (one and two, but not including events from the series because I don't have cable or Netflix and am too lazy to look up the episodes online), along with the cast of Rise of the Guardians, and some SPECULATED cast from Jack's past. I've never read the books (if they include him), never gone on the wikia, because this is a FANFICTION. Bear with me people, I've only seen the movies for all of these. Thanks again!**

**These are all set right before the movie, in the **_**very **_**beginning of the movie, or, in the villagers' case, WAY before the movie.**

**Ugh, finally, on with the actual story!**

* * *

><p>A tall and slim figure of a girl of about the age of fifteen chuckled as she fiddled with the invention in her hands. Before her new school, she had never been much of an inventor, but the engineering department had been exceptional and it had led her to this.<p>

As she watched the figures running around on the screen, she ran a hand through her brunette and highlighted strawberry blonde hair. She had gotten the place and everything all set up, but what if something went wrong? She had double-checked, triple-checked, heck, she had quadruple-checked, but that didn't stop her nerves from running on high.

She ultimately decided worrying would help her none as she pressed the button.

* * *

><p><em>In the brave realm of Merida…<em>

"A princess must always be shown acting with the utmost humble nature toward her subjects."

"Ugh, mum," Merida moaned. "When will des be done?"

"A princess does not complain."

Merida sighed and muttered to herself, slumping in her chair and huffing.

"A princess sits up straight and tall."

Merida rolled her eyes but straightened, trying to pay attention, but failing for the most part.

_A princess, a princess, a princess…_ thought Merida, huffing. _Well, maybe she just wasn't a princess then!_

This thought ran through her head as the twins came running in a rambunctious way in to the dining hall, Merida's father himself thundering in after them. "Is et dinn'r ye?" he asked loudly.

"Yes, Fergus, I suppose so," said Elinor, motioning for the boys to sit down as the food was served.

The food was served, and the king told stories to the boys as Merida mumbled into her food and Elinor was lost in thought.

Which, of course, just had to be ruined by the obnoxious burst of… something that fizzled and filled the room. When it disappeared, four kingdoms were gone.

* * *

><p><em>In the tangled realm of Rapunzel…<em>

A tall girl sat innocently on a stool, singing a delicate and beautiful song. "…was mine, what once was mine," she concluded her song serenely.

"Thank you, Flower," said her Mother, finishing brushing her hair as a warm feeling spread over her. "Now off to bed."

"Okay Mother," said Rapunzel to Mother Gothel, as she went up to brush her teeth and change into pajamas. Just before she stepped out of her dress, though, a blinding aura filled her room, and the two in the tower and an entire kingdom nearby went missing.

* * *

><p><em>In the guarded realm of Jack Frost…<em>

"Snooooooow daaaaaaaay!" yelled Jack to the small town in Colorado, which was in America. He loved to make it snow there because it melted so fast that he could make a blizzard and it wouldn't stick. Of course, when he said snow day he literally meant a town full of snow for less than a day, because the schools never seemed to give off time.

He laughed and propelled himself down the streets, almost making a poor, innocent, preschooler fall but sending the Wind to cushion her at the last moment, and she giggled. "Ice skate!" she crowed.

He had always had a soft side for the smaller children.

He had sent the ice in the direction of a man who _did_ slip, unaided by the spirit, who was laughing more in glee. "Now that, that was fun," he gasped.

He proceeded to ride the wind into the next town over, throwing snowballs at unsuspecting children, filled with magic. He proceeded to ride up into the mountains where the snow _did_ stick, giving the already-snowing town a bit more.

As he prepared to go back to the town of Burgess, a glare filled his eyes as he, a small group of children in Burgess, the guardians, and a small town back in the 1700's were all transported away.

* * *

><p><em>In the dragon realm of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III…<em>

"'Ey, look, it's Useless!" yelled a group of rowdy boys, pointing in the direction of the small fourteen year old. "Useless, come back here!"

Poor, tormented Hiccup scurried along. He was used to this, and he just had to make it to the forges, as no one crossed him with Gobber around. "Come on," he muttered, ¾ of the way there.

Luckily for him, his short and thin stature weaved narrowly in and out of the crowd as he made it, panting just a bit.

"Hiccup! What took yeh so long, eh?"

The boy simply rolled his eyes as he proceeded to tie on the apron and Gobber handed him an axe. The blade was so dull it wouldn't be able to cut through human skin, let alone dragon. He began working on his amazingly gifted talent, sharpening the blade to a better-than-new quality.

He worked well into the afternoon and would've skipped dinner if not for Gobber hauling the boy to the dining hall. "Yeh need some meat one yer bones, boy!"

By the time they had arrived, few were still eating. Hiccup quickly sat down and pilled a bit of food on to his plate, but Gobber scooped a heap of gravy on top to conclude it. He smirked as the boy made a playful face at him, shaking his head and wrinkling his nose. In spite of this, however, he proceed to eat, the days' worth of work catching up to him and exhausting him.

But before he had the chance to take his third bite (though Gobber was already halfway done), some sort of bubble-like thing surround the two, and the entire village and three or four dozen dragons suddenly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><em>In the boring realm of someplace…<em>

Each of the groups landed painfully with a thump on each section. Of course, for some groups there was a lot of tension so they were to be separated.

The first to arrive were the Rise of the Guardians group. Jack had been flying, so he kind of just gracefully glided down to the floor. "Um, hello?" he asked cautiously.

The rest were getting up slowly. The Guardians, the special kids, their parents, and the townspeople from the 1700's. No one but the other Guardians saw him, as usual. But he was used to it, though he wish he would have been paying attention so as to avoid some younger kids from the village running through him as they continued their game of tag as if nothing happened. He had pretty much gotten used to the feeling by now, but it was still uncomfortable and a bit painful. He grimaced for a second before turning to see the Guardians surrounded by those who believed in them, laughing, and he rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" he repeated. "Crazy person who brought us here? Anyone?"

No reply. Until the next group fell, behind the first. How to Train Your Dragon. Hiccup still had a fork halfway to his mouth with food, which splattered on his face. He grimaced while the rest of the kids his age simply laughed. He looked around in his various pockets for something to wipe his face with, when a cloth appeared in front of his face. _"Sorry about that,"_ said a voice, causing everyone to stop. _"Minor calibration issue."_ He gratefully grabbed it and wiped his face. The voice did not say another word.

Jack looked back at the kid and couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. Shorter than the burly bunch, and it appeared laughed at and bullied, too.

Then the next group appeared to both of the separated groups' left. It was the Tangled crew. Rapunzel feel with a shriek. Her hair pooling around her, but was cushioned last minute. _"Sorry,"_ came the voice again. _"I really need to work out those kinks. You were in a pretty tall tower."_ The onlookers just stared in awe at the girl with all the hair, as she blushed and looked down. However, there wasn't as much time in between before the next group fell.

It was the Brave group and clans. Merida laughed as she stood up. "Tha' was amazin'!" Then she looked down. "Oh, I nev'r go' to change out of des dress!"

There was a laughing tone to the voice as it said, _"here, lemme help with that."_

Instantly, she was changed into a pair a sweats and a t-shirt. "Ah! Wha' is des?"

"_Oh, right. You're not from the 21__st__ century. Hmm… well, that's all I have. They're from the future. The pants are sweat pants. The shirt is just a t-shirt, designed for comfort ability."_

She smiled and sat in a random chair in her section. Chaos was reigning in each section. The kids who believe were practically tackling the Guardians as Jack stood off to the side. Hiccup was getting dangerously close to getting beaten up as he was cornered. Everyone was staring at Rapunzel as a bunch of little girls were giddy over it and ran to it. Merida's mother was fuming as she was changed out of her dress into those 'sweatpants'.

A girl appeared out of nowhere, and landed on the stage in front of the huge screen. "Everybody, just calm down! Seriously! Alright, SHUT UP!" she yelled to get everyone to listen. All eyes turned to her as she started to giggle. "Did _not_ expect _that_ to work, but ya know, whatever works works." She looked at them. "Okay, before I start explaining, there were some things I had to do… oh yeah!" she clicked a button on her weird-device thing and Rapunzel's hair was braided. "There. That must getting annoying after a while, hmm?" She nodded gratefully.

"Alright, now… ah!" Another button and the Vikings cornering Hiccup were thrown back. "Please refrain from beating up Hiccup, okay? Gods, people those days," she shook her head in mock disappointment. "Now, to avoid people killing each other," shocked gasps broke out from this one statement, "I'm going to separate you all." People were blown backwards. "The force fields are now in place! You can only cross from one to another if you intend no harm to the shield you want to cross. Cross at your own risk."

The setup looked something like this: Four sections. Front, back, and another on either side. In the front, the RoTG movie was sitting. In the very front was Pitch Black. Then, behind him, it was split down the middle. On the right, the townsfolk. On the left, it was again split into two. In the front more, was the Guardians and Jack. Behind were the kids and their parents.

The next section was directly behind them, and it was the HTTYD crew. It was split down the middle, left and right. On the right there was no chairs. It was just an empty space, which people stared at in confusion. On the right was all of the Vikings except for Hiccup. Well, he was there, but he was in the very front, separated from the rest, a fact he looked at the girl gratefully for. She smiled.

To left of both of them was the Tangled crew. On the very left of them all was a small section for both Gothel and the Thugs (minus Flynn/Eugene). Then Flynn was left of them, in his own section. The castle guards sat in their own section to the right of him. Then came Rapunzel, in her own section to the right of them. Then came the burlier bunch from the outskirts, the ones you'd see in the Ugly Duckling. Lastly came the entire rest of the kingdom.

Lastly, we see the brave bunch. They were on the right of the two in the middle. They only had four sections. From the left to the right: Clan DunBroch, Clan Macintosh, Clan Dingwall, and finally Clan MacGuffin.

"Well, now that that's settled," said the girl. "Erm, hi. My name's Julianna."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, note: I got a question asking if the person described was me, as it was my name used. NO. The name is the ONLY similar thing. Age, appearance: completely different xD**

**Review responses at the end! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>A couple people guffawed at that. "Julianna? Wha' kinda name is tha'?" asked a person randomly. The more modern people stared.<p>

She rolled her eyes. "Says the Viking. You name people _Mildew_. Ew." She wrinkled her nose.

"What's wrong with a name like that? I get the person behind it, but…"

"Anyway, moving on. Like I said, I'm Julianna, and I have been working for a couple years to invent this–" she held up a device, "to bring you all here. I loved your movies, and so did my friend, so I promised I'd film this," she pointed to a camera, "and if you don't know what that is, I'll get back to that. Of course, she already did this. She just wiped your memories. _I_," she stated, "am nicer than that. You can have your memories–" which people smiled at, "after these events take place." And the smiles fell.

"You are from different periods," she let out a breath, "so this will be hard." She began to point. "The Vikings are from somewhere around 1010." Every gaped at them. Hiccup fidgeted under their gaze. "You," she said, gesturing to the modern day people from RoTG, "are from what I like to call 'modern times'. The time I live in. 2012-2014, or something like that." Now everyone else stared at them, from a time so far into the future. Jack rolled his eyes.

"And then the villagers from that time are like early 1700's or something like that. The Brave and Tangled crews," she motioned to them, "are somewhere in between. I'm not sure exactly. My guess is 1500 or 1600's, but don't quote me on that." She paused.

"Any questions so far? Good," she said, not giving them a chance to answer. "Now, _what_ am I forgetting? Oh, right. Please, they're harmless," she began, then muttered, "mostly." Then straightened up again. "Don't scream. I have sensitive ears." She clicked another button and a load of _dragons_ fell into the empty Viking space. Naturally, people screamed. "Oh my gods," she said, "please, they can't do anything to you." As if to prove her point, when one got a certain distance, it was moved back, much like the others.

"I've brought you all here to watch a movie. Which, in case you didn't know, is a projected series of moving images. These are all animated, which just means they don't look real, you can tell people aren't playing them and that they're drawn." She took another breath. "Okay. Gosh. So movies usually have stars, as I'm sure some of you are aware. You know, the person who the movie is about. So the first movie is called _Rise of the Guardians_," she pointed to the group up front, "and the 'star' is Jack. And 99% of you can't see him, but when the movie starts you'll be able to, I'm sure."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

She looked crazy to most others, but she looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes."

He smiled and whooped in joy, and she returned to gesture. "Okay, moving on. Hiccup is the star of How to Train Your Dragon."

Some snorted. "Hiccup the Useless?" Shouts were heard. Some looked on in sympathy at the frowning boy.

Julianna rolled her eyes, for at least the tenth time. However, Hiccup called out, "Did you say _train_ your dragon?" he asked in disbelief.

She smiled. "You would realize that. Yes, I said _train_." Which, of course, caused mass chaos. Julianna simply raised her voice until they shut up. "Merida is the star of Brave, and Rapunzel of Tangled. Let's see… Hiccup, stand." He did. "Okay, that's Hiccup. Merida? Okay, thanks. That's Merida. And Rapunzel… okay, that's Rapunzel. Those who can see Jack can see him. So I'll leave it at that, you'll meet him later. Hiccup's town are Viking's, Merida's a kingdom, and the other groups are other kingdoms, Rapunzel is alone… for now, and the rest of her group is a kingdom. And Jack's group," she motioned to the groups in the front, "are comprised of Guardians, townsfolk, and kids from the town. ANYWAY," she had to raise her voice again over the rising noise, "you'll learn more about all of that later. We will be watching in a circle: the first scene from Rapunzel, then How to Train Your Dragon, then Brave, then Rise of the Guardians. We will be watching How to Train Your Dragon II afterwords, which is five years later, but we'll talk more about that later on. We will not be watching the series. And _yes_, ηλίθιοι, **(1)**" she laughed a bit at their puzzled expressions, "both the series and the two movies are centered on Hiccup. I'll even call you all back when the third movie comes out, maybe."

Shouts of protest could be heard for many reasons. Julianna sighed. "Don't you want to actually _watch _the videos?" she questioned, in hopes of getting them quiet. No such luck. _Well, I tried_, she thought, sighing. "Alright, I'll just start Tangled then."

And she was true to her word as the lights dimmed until they faded and a screen appeared. Most were quite excited to see this 'movie'. **(2)**

"Okay, we are just going to watch the very beginning of each to start. The back story. If the movie doesn't have one, we will watch the first five minutes. Now, let's begin!"

—**BEGIN—  
>Flynn (Narrating): This is the story of how I died.<strong>

People sent him alarmed looks. He, himself, looked a bit nervous, but smiled.

"Died?" someone asked. Julianna waved her hand in a nonchalant way.

**(Zooming in on Wanted poster:)  
>Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine.<br>This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel and it starts with the sun.**

People swiveled to look at her. "Well, I told you it'd be about her, didn't I?"

**(Spaces out to see a sun, continued narration:)  
>Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. (Golden drop falls from the sky.) It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. (Flower blossoms, woman approaches.)<strong>

This gets some gasps, and some scoffs of disbelief.

**Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember  
>her. She's kind of important. (A hag-looking lady approaches.)<strong>

Heads swivel to see the woman pictured, but looking younger, sitting far away. Rapunzel looks skeptical that that is her mother.

**Well, centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen.**

"Wait, did he say _centuries_?" asked Rapunzel in disbelief, glancing back.

Julianna looked at her. "Yes. She had the flower keeping her young for centuries."

People turned once again to the now angry-looking woman.

**And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby. She got sick. Really, sick. (Phases to woman laying in bed looking sick.)**

People looked on sadly. The kingdom, however, weren't too worried as they already knew she was going to be okay.

**She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower. (The kingdom and guards are seen getting off boats with lanterns.)**

**Ah, I told you she'd be important. (Pans out to old woman hiding flower.) You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song.**

"What?" was the collective gasp. Rapunzel looked at her.

"Why?" she asked, receiving no answer, other than a sneer.

**Gothel: (Singing:)  
>Flower, gleam and glow<br>Let your power shine  
>Make the clock reverse<br>Bring back what once was mine  
>What once was mine<strong>

**Flynn: All right, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young, creepy, right?**

"Jus' a bit," replied Merida.

**(She covers it again, but accidently knocks it away. The castle guards come across it.)**

**Guards: We've found it!**

**(They take it and add it to water.)**

**Flynn: The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. (The soup-like substance is given to the queen.)**

The king smiled at the queen as the people smiled and cheered.

**A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair. (Pan to baby smiling and giggling.)  
>I'll give you a hint: that's Rapunzel.<strong>

Rapunzel stops. "Wait, _what_? That's- that's _me_? _I'm_ the princess? You can't be serious!"

She got pitying looks as she turns to Julianna. "Unfortunately–"

She turns to Gothel. "Wait, you _stole_ me?"

Julianna can sense an impeding war. "How about we finish this scene and then discuss?"

A reluctant nod was given.

**To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. (Lantern is launched, and the camera follows the lantern.) **

"Is that what they mean?" Rapunzel asks with curiosity.

"Yes," nods Julianna. "They're launched every year on your birthday for you. But we'll get into that later on!" she says, stopping further conversation.

**And for that one moment, everything was perfect.**

"For that one moment?" asks Hiccup.

He wasn't given a reply.

**And then that moment ended. (Patio door opens up slowly.)**

"Well that sucks," comments Jack. Julianna just smirked at his comment.

"Oh, it gets worse," she said.

"Wha' gets worse?" asked Merida.

"Oh, Jack just commented that it was kind of awful."

"Um, okay…"

**Gothel: (A looming figure stands over Rapunzel, assumed to be Gothel.)  
>Flower, gleam and glow<br>Let your power shine  
>Make the clock re- [gasps at cut hair] (Hair turns brown as it was cut.)<strong>

Rapunzel absentmindedly touched her hair. "_You_ cut my hair!" she gasped. "What-why–"

"Of course I did, foolish child. Did you really believe–"

Julianna turned to them. "Now is _not_ time for fighting," she said.

**Flynn: Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that–  
>gone. (Gothel takes child.)<strong>

**The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own. (Pans to view of a hidden tower.)**

"How did you even _make_ that?" asked Jack, laughing.

**Young Rapunzel: (A sweet voice is heard singing.)  
>Heal what has been hurt<br>Change the fate's design  
>Save what has been lost<br>Bring back what once was mine  
>What once was mine<strong>

"You had such a good voice!" commented a little girl from the kingdom offhandedly.

Rapunzel smiled. "Thank you."

**Flynn: (Brushing hair) Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden.**

**Young Rapunzel: (Asks sweetly and a bit sadly) Why can't I go outside?**

The king and queen look at their only daughter sadly. Others send her looks of pity.

**Gothel: The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?**

"Like you?" Jack asks, snorting.

Julianna laughed too as others look at her as if she was crazy. "What? Jack can be quite entertaining, I mean… oh, fine then, you'll see."

**Young Rapunzel: (innocently) Yes mommy.**

**Flynn: But the walls of that tower could not hide everything.  
>Each year, on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return. (Rapunzel is seen staring at the sky in awe.)<strong>

"That's a lot of hair, blondie," comments Flynn. He was, of course, ignored.

"Those-those were for me?" asks Rapunzel, smiling.

"They are," says the queen with tears in her eyes.

"That's the end of that," says Julianna.

Rapunzel looks up at her, and Julianna's eyes say it all, encouraging her. She nods and runs over to her parents, as they embrace her for a hug. "We've missed you," whispered the queen.

"I missed you too."

The room was silent for awhile after that. Rapunzel finally just sat down on a chair next to them. "Oh, did I mention I've frozen time in here? You don't need to eat or sleep or anything. Just a thought."

The lights did not turn on, however. "Now, for the action!" Hiccup groaned as all eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean by 'action', exactly?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh, you'll see," smirked Julianna. "Oh, and I lied. There is no real intro or back story with this one. So we're watching the first nine and a half minutes. So sue me."

Some questioned what she meant by "sue" as the next scene started up.

_**[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see and island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]**_

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.<strong>

"Well, that's a bit pessimistic, isn't it?" asked Jack, snorting.

"Jack just called you pessimistic," translated Julianna.

"Well, uh, my description is pretty accurate, I'd say," said Hiccup. Which, of course, only landed him angry glares.

"Well, than tha's jus' sad," said Merida.

"Yeah, no kidding," added Jack.

_**[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]**_

**Hiccup (v.o)****  
>It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.<strong>

"I'm beginning to get the feeling you don't like Berk?" asked Rapunzel.

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Why mate?" asked the bunny.

Of course, Hiccup couldn't see him, Julianna didn't feel like translating, and those who could see him didn't want to seem crazy, so he got no answer.

_**[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]**_

**Hiccup (v.o)****  
>My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. <strong>

"Why?" asked a child curiously.

"You'll see," said Julianna.

"Is it the dragons?" answered another.

"Well that ruined it, random person. Yes, it is," she answered, smiling lightly.

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

"Sounds kinda boring so far," commented Jack off-handedly.

_**[We then land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]**_

**Hiccup (v.o)****  
>The only problems are the pests. <strong>_**[Sheep is taken by unknown being.]**_

Questions were asked by many. "Woah! What was that? Was that a dragon?" No answers were given.

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. **_**[Boy opens door to reveal dragon chasing sheep.]**_** We have... **_**[Fire bursts into the house, as boy slams door.] **_**[Breathless] dragons.**

"Woah! Called it!" Jack shouted (and only the guardians and Julianna could see, and Bunnymund winced).

"Keep it down mate!" yelled the rabbit.

"Oh shut, you overgrown kangaroo," countered Jack.

"I'mma _bunny_, mate."

"Really? 'Cause ya sure don't look like one!"

"Can we save this for later? After you see a couple of _actual_ scenes, I'm sure you'll have _plenty_ to argue about," commented Julianna. People looked around, wondering if it was that invisible Jack person still. Others wondered what she meant by 'actual' scenes.

**Hiccup (v.o.)  
><strong>_**[Music picks up.]**_**  
>Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. <strong>_**[Sheep is carried off by a dragon.]**_** We have stubbornness issues. **_**[Viking is seen beating dragon in the head with a hammer as it flies with him on it's head.]**_

"An' you don't?" chuckled Gobber.

"Which is why I said 'we'," said Hiccup, rolling his eyes.

Gobber just scoffed. "Oh, you know what you're referring to."

"Yeah, whatever Gobber."

_**[Boy is seen running out of burning house excitedly.] **_**My name's Hiccup. **

Jack laughed. "Still can't get over that! Hiccup, really."

_**[Boy, now deemed Hiccup, is seen running across a field, dodging falling people and armor and weapons.] **_**Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. **_**[Hiccup gets bumped into from behind as he turns around.] **_

"Not the worst? What's wrong with Hiccup? Besides the boy himself, I mean."

"Well that's rude," commented a villager from the 1700's.

"Hiccup is a funny name!" giggled Sophie.

"Yeah, I know," said Hiccup, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

**Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. **_**[Hiccup falls and lands flat on the back of his head.]**_

"Ooh! Ouch," comment Jack, wincing in sympathy.

"Yeah, looks a bit painful, doesn't it?" asked Julianna.

"It's happened before. I'm sure it will be," muttered Hiccup.

**Viking****  
>ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!<strong>

The better portion of theater, including Hiccup himself, laughs simultaneously.

_**[Hiccup continues to run as the villagers see him, making comments.] **_

**Hoark****  
>What are you doing here?!<strong>

**Burnthair****  
>Get inside!<strong>

**Viking****  
>What are you doin' out?<strong>

**Phlegma****  
>Get back inside!<strong>

"Well, aren' you all nice?" deadpans Merida, thickly in her accent.

"Right?" asks Hiccup sarcastically.

And… the Vikings feel no remorse.

**Stoick****  
>Hiccup?! <strong>_**[Grabs Hiccup and hoists him into the air.] **_**What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside! **_**[Throws Hiccup towards a house.]**_

"That's not very nice!" gasps Rapunzel. "You should all be a bit nicer!"

Snotlout and a few others look at her and laugh as Rapunzel looks at him in sympathy.

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. <strong>_**[Picks up and throws a wheelbarrow at a dragon.] **_

"Is tha' rumor still goin' around?" asked Stoick, laughing.

Others just gape at his size.

**Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**

Others nod in agreement, while Stoick just looks at his son.

"Yeh _do_?"

**Stoick****  
>What have we got?<strong>

**Viking #1****  
>Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. <strong>_**[Puts shield up to stop fire coming at him.]**_

"Well, those are weird names," laughed Jack.

"That's what I thought, too!" agreed Julianna.

**Stoick****  
>Any Night Furies?<strong>

**Viking #1****  
>None so far. <strong>_**[Stoick wipes off a piece of burning ash with his bare hands.]**_

**Stoick****  
>Good.<strong>

**Viking****  
>Hoist the torches! <strong>_**[Hiccup is still running around and dodging Vikings.]**_

'_Why isn't that little devil inside yet_?' wondered Gobber.

**Gobber****  
>Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!<strong>

_**[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron.]**_

**Hiccup****  
>[Joking] What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. <strong>_**[Hoists a heavy metal hammer onto a nail.] **_**They wouldn't know what to do with all...this. **_**[Motions to himself and strikes a quick pose.]**_

The Vikings (among others) just laugh as Hiccup feels his face burn at their taunting comments, but just smiles and puts his hands behind his head. "Well, obviously," said Hiccup in mock pride.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" jokes Gobber.

"Oh, shut it meathead," mutters Hiccup as people laugh harder.

**Gobber****  
>Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?<strong>

"You just repeated yourself!" someone comments.

"Weird," agrees Hiccup.

_**[Window doors open and in spill tools and weapons to fix up. Hiccup grabs them.]**_

"I'm surprised you can lift that much!" taunts Tuffnut watching him haul in all of the tools.

"Is it jus' a thing tha' Vikings are rude to their fam'lies?" asked Merida thickly.

Hiccup winks at her. **(3)**

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... <strong>_**littler**_**. **_**[Begins to repair weapons.]**_

"No kidding, huh kid?" mutters Jack as he looks at the other burlier Vikings.

**Stoick****  
>We move to the moor defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.<strong>

_**[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]**_

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.<strong>

"Why don't you just build them out of a non-flammable material, like stone?"

Vikings begin to mutter as Hiccup smirks. "Working on it. Can't figure out how exactly to craft a lot of it at once, though," he muses.

Others look at him. "You've thought of this?" asks Stoick.

"Um… yeah?"

**Viking****  
>FIRE!<strong>

**Astrid****  
>Alright, let's go!<strong>

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, <strong>_**[Seen fighting over a pail.] **_**and... **_**[Pauses, she puts out a fire as another, larger fire explodes behind her, and begins dreamily.]**_** Astrid.**

_**[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. His eyes have an 'I must be dreaming' look about them.]**_

"Someone's got a bit of a crush, eh Hic?" teases Gobber as everyone laughs and Astrid scoffs.

"Shut up," Hiccup mutters, face burning.

**Oh, their job is so much cooler.**

"Right it is!" yells Snotlout.

_**[The moment is ruined. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]**_

**Hiccup****  
>Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!<strong>

**Gobber****  
>Oh, you've made <strong>_**plenty**_** of marks. All in the wrong places.**

Jack, among others, snickers.

**Hiccup****  
>Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.<strong>

Which, of course, this statements sparks laughter throughout the dragons.

**Gobber****  
>You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!<strong>

_**[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon.]**_

"I can too lift a hammer! How else would I be able to fix one?" counters Hiccup.

"You're talking to the future," Rapunzel points out.

"Well, tha' sounds weird," comments Merida.

**Hiccup****  
>Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.<strong>

_**[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a viking standing in the background.]**_

"Nice try," laughs North, among others. Said Viking winced.

**Viking****  
>Arggh!<strong>

**Gobber****  
>See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!<strong>

**Hiccup****  
>Mild calibration issue—<strong>

**Gobber****  
>Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.<strong>

**Hiccup****  
>But, you just pointed to <strong>_**all**_** of me!**

This stirred up a bit of laughter, and a few sympathetic looks.

**Gobber****  
>Yes! That's it! Stop being, all of you!<strong>

"You too are too funny!" laughed a random person from the RoTG section.

**Hiccup****  
>[Joking, a bit, nodding and squinting] Ohhhh...<strong>

**Gobber****  
>[Mocking] Ohhhh, yes.<strong>

**Hiccup****  
>You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained?! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!<strong>

The Vikings laughed.

"Oh, you have no- idea!" laughs Julianna.

"What, exactly, do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

He, and everyone else, received no answer.

**Gobber****  
>[Deadpans] I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. <strong>_**[Throws a sword to him which Hiccup struggles with to get to the sharpening wheel.]**_

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is <strong>_**everything**_** around here.**

_**[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described.]**_

The dragons in question look at the screen curiously.

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would <strong>_**definitely**_** get me a girlfriend. **

"Not likely."

**A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**

**Catapult Operator****  
>They found the sheep!<strong>

**Stoick****  
>Concentrate fire over the lower bank!<strong>

**Catapult Operator****  
>Fire!<strong>

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.<strong>

_**[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult.]**_

**Stoick****  
>Reload! I'll take care of this. <strong>_**[Begins to fight with dragon.]**_

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the— <strong>_**[Screeching noise can be heard.]**_

**Viking****  
>NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!<strong>

_**[From seemingly out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart.]**_

"Woah," breaths Jamie. "Cool!"

"No," says a Viking. "_Not_ cool."

**Stoick****  
>JUMP!<strong>

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... <strong>_**[Dragon is again seen shooting more fiery explosions.] **_**never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

This sent the room of Vikings into laughter. "Yeah right, Hiccup! Good luck with that!"

Hiccup just set his face into a determined expression.

**Gobber****  
>Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!<strong>

"Gobber!" yells Stoick.

"Oh, let the boy out once in awhile, would it kill you?" asks Julianna.

"Yes."

She rolls her eyes.

_**[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]**_

**Gobber (cont.)****  
>Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.<strong>

_**[Hiccup runs out with his device.]**_

"Hiccup," moans Stoick. "Stay inside!"

**Viking #6****  
>Hiccup, where are you going?!<strong>

**Viking #7****  
>Come back here!<strong>

**Hiccup****  
>Yeah, I know! Be right back!<strong>

_**[Hiccup is seen pushing a cart around the village with the automated catapult on it.]**_

**Stoick****  
><strong>_**[Wrangling with a dragon.] **_**Mind yerselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

_**[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]**_

**Hiccup****  
>Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.<strong>

"No chance, _Useless_," taunts Snotlout.

_**[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow. As a screech is heard, Hiccup shoots, falling backwards, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest.]**_

The dragons roar disapprovingly.

Everyone looks at Hiccup, stunned. "You… hit a Night Fury?" questions Stoick, shocked.

Hiccup, too, is stunned, before, "YES! I HIT IT? Did everybody just _see_ that? I hit a Night Fury!"

A cheer goes up from the Vikings, but Julianna just sits and watches, smirking.

Jack raises and eyebrow at her, but she just waits for the Vikings to stop.

"Congratulations Hiccup! I'm so proud! You, are one of us now!"

Hiccup looks at his father, stunned. "You are? Er, thanks, dad."

But that sentiment was all drowned out by the Vikings loud cries.

After 5 minutes (Julianna had paused the movie), Julianna finally yells, "OKAY! CAN WE PLEASE JUST FINISH THIS SCENE!"

Reluctantly, the rowdy Vikings stopped.

**Hiccup (cont.)****  
>Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?<strong>

_**[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]**_

**Hiccup (cont.)****  
>Except for you.<strong>

"Oh no," mutters Hiccup miserably.

_**[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He gets up to go help Hiccup.]**_

"You scream like a girl, dude," laughs Hiccup.

"Jacks says you scream like a girl," laughs Julianna.

"Oh, _thanks_," says Hiccup sarcastically.

**Stoick****  
>DO NOT let them escape!<strong>

**Spitelout****  
>Right!<strong>

_**[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up magma instead.]**_

**Stoick****  
>You're all out. <strong>_**[Stoick goes and wrangles with the beast, before it finally flies off.]**_

**Hiccup (v.o.)****  
>Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...<strong>

_**[Torch falls and it rolls, flaming, down the hills. Hiccup is seen wincing as cries are emitted as the torch continues to roll.]**_

**Hiccup****  
>Sorry, Dad.<strong>

Everyone but the Vikings stare.

"That bloody beast's yer _father_?" cries Merida in disbelief.

"Merida! Language!" scolds her mother.

"Right, mum," mutters Merida, scowling.

"I agree with the red head! How is _that_ your father?" asks Jack, ignored.

Hiccup scratches the back of his neck and fidgets.

Julianna, _again_, rolls her eyes and yawns. "Can we continue?"

_**[The torch continues on its path of destruction. The dragons are seen flying off with the sheep as everyone is distracted.]**_

**Hiccup****  
>[Quickly] Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.<strong>

_**[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]**_

**Hiccup****  
>It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it—<strong>

"Oh, you actually did this time," mutters Stoick. "Well, sorry 'bout that."

"Um…" Hiccup starts. "Okay…"

**Stoick****  
><strong>_**STOP!**_** Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an **_**entire**_** village to feed!**

"Or how about you take care of your son?" asks Tooth, disapprovingly.

"Tooth is wondering why you're not worried about your son," Julianna translates.

"I am the chief! I've got to take care of the village!"

Tooth and Julianna simultaneously scoff.

**Hiccup****  
>Between you and me, the village could do with a little <strong>_**less**_** feeding, don't ya think?**

_**[Vikings stir a bit self consciously.]**_

Most (minus the Vikings, of course), laugh at the joke. "I like this one," declares Jack, mischievously forming a snowball.

"No! Not now, Jack!" Julianna calls, somewhat frantically. People look around, alarmed at this invisible boy.

He merely laughs and crushes it.

**Stoick****  
>This isn't a joke, Hiccup! [Sigh] Why can't you follow the simplest orders?<strong>

**Hiccup****  
>I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.<strong>

**Stoick****  
>You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. <strong>_**[To Gobber]**_** Make sure he gets there. **_**[Gobber whacks him on the head.]**_** I have his mess to clean up.**

"Do you have to publicly humiliate him?!" asks Rapunzel in disbelief.

"All the time," mutters Hiccup, uncaring.

"Well that's kinda rude."

**Tuffnut****  
>Quite the performance.<strong>

**Snotlout****  
>I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!<strong>

"You guys are so mean to him!" comments Pippa.

"Idiot," mutters Ruffnut, referring to the child.

"Be nice," says Julianna, having heard.

**Hiccup****  
>[Sarcastically] Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...<strong>

_**[Gobber shoves him down.]**_

"Thanks," smiles Hiccup.

"Go Gobber!" shouts Julianna, laughing.

Snotlout scowls.

**Hiccup (cont.)****  
><strong>_**[To Gobber] **_**I really did hit one.**

**Gobber****  
>Sure, Hiccup.<strong>

**Hiccup (cont.)****  
>He never listens.<strong>

**Gobber****  
>Well, it runs in the family.<strong>

"You are hilarious," comments Julianna.

**Hiccup****  
>And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. <strong>_**[Imitating Stoick]**_**Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone! [A bit sadly.]**

"That was a great impression!" laughed Julianna. "But, still sucks," she adds.

"Yah," agrees Merida.

**Gobber****  
>Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.<strong>

**Hiccup****  
><strong>**[Stares at Gobber; Sarcastically]**** Thank you for summing that up.**

"You too are just so cute together," mocks Julianna lightly.

Hiccup blushes, but mutters, "Get along better with him than my own dad."

**Gobber****  
>Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.<strong>

**Hiccup****  
>[Voice breaking] I just want to be one of you guys.<strong>

_**[Hiccup is seen running out the back, determined.]**_

"And… that's that!" yelled Julianna over the noise. "Who's up for some Brave?"

* * *

><p><strong>1) It means <strong>_**idiots**_** in Greek, because I had to.**

**2) Apologies in advance! I had to add in the actions for this, because they didn't have them :(**

**3) Sorry to disappoint, but there won't be any pairings in this one!**

**Extra long chapter for you guys! Who's happy? *cheering***

**Now, Review Responses! Now, some of you may not know how I roll: I will only answer reviews that are either in-depth or asked a question. Otherwise, I will acknowledge you in the special thanks section.**

**Guest (Guest): Well, you saw the way it works. It's a jigsaw, so even though it will be showed last in the jigsaw, it won't have to wait until the end (it will be showed next chapter!) :)**

**Special Thanks to the Following:**

**Phoenix Moon 00, storygirl99210, changeofheart505, hijackshipper, and Bteam for reviewing! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! I really appreciate the thought :)**

**And thanks to all who have followed and favorited this so far! Don't forget to review! ;)**

**See you soon,**

**-PJitBE**


End file.
